transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet (Prime)
Ratchet is Team Prime's Medic and former second-in-command. Physical Appearance Robot Mode Ratchet is large a white robot with an orange paint job, blue eyes, big and bulky hands. Alt Mode He is alt mode is a ambulance. Personality and Traits Ratchet would prefer that the Autobots would risk their lives to protect the humans and the come to their base, but he need Raf to help him with the human technology. However, deep down the human allies are starting the grow on him. History Cybertron= Background During the War Cybertron, Ratchet was the medic who repaired Bumblebee after his interrogation by the Decepticon Leader. Years later he states that he could of done a better job.Operation Bumblebee, Part 1 |-|Season One= New Allies Ratchet along with the other Autobots came to late to save Cliffjumper. When he checked for Cliff's life signal, he saw it go offline. Soon afterwards, he expressed his feeling that protecting to humans would result in more tragedies.Darkness Rising, Part 1 He disapproved the idea of having Jack, Raf, Miko at their base, believing they would get stepped on.Darkness Rising, Part 2 |-|Season Two= TBA |-|Beast Hunters= Hiding After leaving the Autobot HQ to went in to hiding in a Junkyard where he was spotted by a human who took his photo and uploaded in to an conspiracy website. The photo was later found by Raf, who replaces it with a dancing monkey. Raf and Bumblebee found and try to convent him to help find them others. Ratchet believed that the Autobots lost the War and he stated what could the Autobots do without a base of operations or any other resources. Raf came up with the idea to use to Harbinger has the Autobots new base. Then, Ratchet ask what would the Autobots do with out a leader and told them to let him rust in peace. Later, he decided to go to the Harbinger and help Raf and Bumblebee.Scattered Ratchet was able to get the Harbinger's Ground Bridge functioning again and was able to contact Agent Fowler. When Ultra Magnus arrived with most of Team Prime he gave command over to him.Prey Assault on Darkmount Ratchet lured the Decepticons away from Darkmount by using Ground Bridge, communications systems, and help from the kids. While the other Autobots were attacking Darkmount, he watched they from the Harbinger and saw Optimus's signal coming to Darkmount. Later, he was with the other Autobots at the human military base when Ultra Magnus was officially welcomed to Team Prime. While there, He stated that Smokescreen did the right thing by using the forge to repair Optimus.Rebellion Beast Hunters After the discovery of a Predacons skull, the kids were interested their history, and want to know more, so Ratchet shows them picture from their historical text. Later, he begin working on the Synthetic Energon again, because they loss most of their Energon reserves.Project Predacon After Ultra Magnus fought Predaking again, he had to repair his broken hand, that was crushed under Predaking's foot.Evolution He did his best using scrap metal and crafted Ultra Magnus a claw-like hand. Later, he was present at their new prisoner's interrogation. Since Soundwave was giving them a hard time, he suggest for them to open him up and read his information. This instead causes him to delete his data and crashing his drives and go offline. While the others are at the south pole stopping the Decepticons from get the Solaris particle collider, he conclude the Decepticons are likely trying to rebuild the Omega Lock. Laserbeak flies in to break it master free. Unfortunately the Autobots cant stop it and it bring Soundwave back online with orders to get Ratchet.Minus One Ratchet wakes up on a table aboard the Nemesis and Shockwave uses a patch in hope of get important information. After the patch revealed he didn't have the complete Synth En formula, they have to convince him to help them restore Cybertron. After threats of harm to his friends don't work, Megatron is forced to show Ratchet how close they are to restoring Cybertron. Ratchet agrees to complete Synthetic Energon formula, after seeing almost complete Omega Lock.Persuasion Video Games *Transformers Prime: The Game}}}} References